


Yandere Fortress Shorts (XReader)

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Gore, Yandere, yandere engineer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm just writing here when i'm bored, great part of this stuff is gorey and is not meant to portray a healthy relationship.Most of this stuff is abuse, so TW: Abuse, Gore, TortureAh, yes, this is an X Reader just because i didn't want to invent an OC and i wanted to use the 2nd person pronoun
Kudos: 2





	1. Making you less human every time you misbehave

You woke up in his basement, sitting on a chair in front of a table, your right arm was tied down to the table, you weren't tied, but you could see a sentry gun pointing at you, a man entered the room, it was him, he brought with him his toolbox "I see you're awake, slept well?" he sat in front of you "Tell me, why did you try to get away from me?" the sound of his toolbox hitting the ground echoed through the room, a shiver ran down your spine, your stomach tied up "Do you know that you hurt me this way?" he was wearing his goggles, not a good sign "Why did you try to hurt me?" he was pointing at you with his gunslinger arm, without the glove, not a good sign either "I don't like to do this, but you treated me really badly this time, so i have to punish you" you tried to swallow your fear, tears were already running down your cheeks, he didn't ever punished you, and you were scared "I decided to make you less human every time you treat me this way" he took out of the toolbox a robot arm and some tools, along with a mechanical stump similar to his "We will match" he said with a smile, it didn't look like his usual, happy smile, but more like of bloodthirsty smile "If you try to get your arm out of those locks, they will tear your arm apart, so stay still, it'll be easier for both of us" He took out of the toolbox a cleaver and quickly chopped your hand off, you doubled over in pain, putting your head on the table crying "Dell... please" you cried, begging him "It's all your fault darlin', i wouldn't be doing this if you never tried to get away" he inserted the stump in your arm, twisting it so it would fit better, you let out a suffocated scream, you know he didn't like when you screamed. The table got dirty with your blood, and so did his hands, he screwed the stump to your arm "Please...." you cried out, he didn't care and went on with the screwdriver, you have always hated the noise of the electric screwdriver, and now it was tool of your suffering, you tried to grip on his arm to make him stop "Do you want to have another new hand?" he threatened, sweeping your arm aside "Don't worry it's only four screws" he said as he screwed in the second, longer screw, screwing it through your flesh and down to your bone.

He was slow to screw in the other two, as if he was happy to see you suffer, despite he keep saying he hated doing what he was doing "See? New hand, i hope you learned a lesson" he put the tools in his box and unlocked your arms, you could see six holes in your arms "You still are in timeout. You'll stay here for the rest of the day" he left you alone. but he was watching you, you knew it, you had seen the camera monitor in his room. 


	2. Do you think I am a the monster here?

"Is everyzhing gut liebe?" The scars on your chest were bleeding, his hands were stained of your blood. You were crying in corner, in pain "Does it hurt?" His shrill voice made you shiver, it had an hint of anger in it, but you didn't know why "Tell me liebling, does it hurt?" You know he didn't care about it "Does your new heart hurt? I can give a different one" his voice was cold, so cold it sent shivers down your spine "I-it's fine" you muttered, every word was like a dagger to the chest "Don't vorry liebe, zhe pain vill go away in a bit" he wiped your tears, you were too scared to reply, but you did keep your eyes on him, all you wanted to was to be left alone, he gripped your arm, he wasn't actually trying to comfort you, but that's the impression he wanted to give you "Liebe, do you think I am some kind of monster?" He placed his bloody hands on your heart "Zhis heart is stronger zhan yours, und your heart belongs to me" you kept crying "P-please.... Leave" you shivered "Are you scared?" You didn't reply, he kissed you on the forehead before going away and locking you in 

You were trapped, scared and in pain, you curled up in fetal position on the thin mattress on the ground, it hurt, and only the thought of him touching you again terrified you. Last time you disobeyed him it didn't end well


End file.
